The Fangirls: An Ouran Escapade
by MissMadameM
Summary: When two girls die they are presented with a choice. Go to Heaven, Hell, or the Fictional universe. After choosing the latter, they run into an old friend. Now these three are loose in the Anime World! Ouran High School Host Club to be exact. How will the gang handle these nutcases? Easy, they won't. What happens now? Chaos. Rated T for Sarah and Megan's personality and potty mouth
1. Please, Big Brother?

**Heeeeeeeyyyyy, MissMadameM here with a new story! I know, I know. I've been neglecting Chaos Insured, BUT YOU CAN'T BLAME ME! I've been really busy as of late and its saved on my dads computer and not my laptop so I can't work on it while I'm at my moms. Anywho, disclaimer time! Uhhhh Tamaki?**

**Tamaki: Of course my sweet princess. MissMadameM does not own Ouran High School Host Club, she only owns her OC's.**

**Aww you're such a dear.**

**And now, without further ado *drum rolls* let the story BEGIN!**

* * *

**The Fangirls: An Ouran Escapade**

Chapter 1: Please, Big Brother?

"Big Brother, will you tell me a bedtime story?" Kirimi asked.

Nekozawa turned to look at his little sister from the doorway to her room, "You've never asked for one before, so why now?"

The young girl thought a bit before responding, "I can't sleep."

Her brother sighed slightly before walking over to a chair by her bed and sat down, "What kind of story would you like, Kirimi?" The boy mentally slapped himself for agreeing, he had no idea how to tell stories, let alone ones that would satisfy his sisters interests.

"Tell me one about those new girls in your school!" She chirped.

Nekozawa looked up in thought. Those girls were very interesting and they would definitely entertain his sister for the time being, "I suppose I could, but where to start…"

Kirimi clapped in joy, happy that her brother was complying with her wants. "Once upon a time there was a girl names Sierra," Nekozawa explained, "and she was very short, a bit like Edward Elric."

Kirimi giggled at the exaggerations her brother made and motioned for him to continue.

"She was in class 1A at Ouran Academy and was a guest of the host club. Sierra requested Hunny-senpai every day. After a while she chalked up the nerve to ask him to go out with her, to which he replied yes. So the next day they went to a cake factory and **ate all the cake!** After they finished, Hunny-senpai asked Sierra to marry him and she said yes. Right before they kissed, Sierra woke us and realized that it was all a dream." Kirimi gasped and was tearing up a bit, "She spent the next day crying to her best friend, Megan, who was tormenting and comforting Sierra at the same time because Megan is basically a poor female Kyoya and Hikaru that had been smashed into one being. Sierra then spent the rest of her days with Megan at her house till the both drowned in her tears and Megan's forever-aloneness. THE END."

Kirimi looked up at Nekozawa expectantly, "There's more right? You can't just end it like that!"

The older boy thought on her words. She could practically see the metaphorical wheel's in her brother's mind turning before he sighed once more and started up again.

"Once upon a time there were two fangirls named Sierra and Megan. Sadly they had both drowned to death in their own tears and forever-aloneness. The two girls descended into the heavens. Or so they thought. They woke up in a white space with three doorways. The first one had a marble stair case leading up with golden light spilling out and heavenly music floating through their ears. The second doorway had a black jagged rock like stair case leading downward with flames flickering about lighting the way and horrendous screams pierced their ears. The last doorway was most peculiar. It went straight neither up nor down and was pitch black with multi-colored strobe lights flashing like a rave. Cheers and party music filled their heads." Kirimi's reaction the descriptions of the doorways were hysterical causing Nekozawa to cover his laughs by coughing, "The girls looked at each other and nodded, mentally choosing the third. As they walked the other doorways dissipated and everything around them was enveloped in darkness and strobe lights as they entered. Party goers materialized around them and their vision cleared. Megan was immideatly sucked into a conga line followed by Sierra. They were lead to a dance floor where they nearly pissed themselves. There, in the middle of the dance floor, spazzing all over the place was their friend and fellow fangirl, Sarah. She immediately stopped flailing and glomped her anime brethren. _"I'VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR YOU!"_ Sarah exclaimed dramatically. _"You've been waiting for us to drown in tears and forever-aloneness, descend into that room thing, and have a 33.333333333% chance of choosing this very room?"_ Megan questioned. _"Of course!"_ Sarah cheered. Megan merely nodded, jotting something down in her notebook which, Sierra was certain, hadn't been there before."

_'Just like Ootori-san'_ Kirimi thought.

"Sierra mentally facepalmed and sweat dropped at the two." _Well as long as you're here why don't I show you around?"_ Sarah said doing a spot on Tamaki impression. You see, these three were their worlds host club minus all the entertaining. Megan was the Kyoya to Sarah's Tamaki, as well as the Hikaru to her Kaoru, Sierra was the Hunny and the Haruhi, whilst Sarah and Megan also split the duty of being Mori" The small blonde giggled a bit and her brother smiled softly, "In reply to Sarah's invitation Sierra and Megan they nodded. Sarah lead the pair all over the realm saying things like a tour guide would such as different portals that lead to different dimensions that led to different fictional universes like those from books, movies, tv shows, video games- I think you get the idea. One door in particular kept catching Megan's eye throughout their personal tour. It was a plain door, similar to those that separate bedrooms from the rest of the house, but that's not was intrigued her. It was the voices that called out to her like a long lost friend of sorts. Sierra could hear it as well, but chose to ignore it because she was trying to listen to Sarah. Sarah heard it as well, but ignored from pure excitement that her friends were now here. _"Umm, Sarah what is that door exactly?"_ Megan questioned, tilting her head like a confused puppy. Sarah's eyes sparkled, _"I was wondering how long it would take for you to ask me that."_ Sierra was getting more interested in the voices they all heard from the door by the second, _"Well?" _Megan asked, for her inpatient was running thin_. "That my good friends it what every otaku dreams of, a place of what seemed to be only a fairytale, something we all have imagined about for lengths at a time, the place where dreams are made, our epitome of happiness, the holy grail of fangirls."_ Sarah slowly pushed the door open as Sierra and Megan gaped at the sight before them, _"This is the Anime World!" _Kirimi's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates, "The two girls nearly fainted! All their dreams were right in front of them, so being the hyperactive person she was, Megan dragged Sierra and Sarah through the door, causing them all to trip, roll down the very long flight of stairs that were in front of the door, and faceplant a few feet from a portal. Sarah and Megan were laughing up a storm as Sierra glared at them." Nekozawa chuckled, remembering the expressions from their most recent failure, "Once Megan calmed down (which took quite a while mind you) she looked up and read the sign in front of the portal, _"Ouran High School Host Club- wait…WHAT?!" _she then began to flail about causing the remaining two girls to read the sign as well, _"OH MY GLOB! MEGAN!" _they screamed, _"WE NEED TO GO THERE NOW!" _Megan looked over at them, _"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" _And that is how Sarah, Sierra, and Megan began their magical endeavors here, at Ouran Academy." Nekozawa finished. He looked over at Kirimi only to find her fast asleep. He smiled once more and left the room wishing a good night to his younger sister.

* * *

**So what did you think? Let me know in a review! I know its kinda short but they'll be longer I promise!**

**Hikaru: Hey M, how come-**

**Kaoru: We are't in-**

**Both: The story yet?**

**Hold your horses, this is important. It sets up the whole story!**

**The next two chapters are going to be almost as short as this one so please bear with me.**

**Both: Hmph. Fine but we better be in soon.**

**You'll get your chance. But until next time**


	2. Well, That's Unfortunate

**I'm baAAAAAAAaaaaack! What? You weren't expecting me to update for another month or so? Well SURPRISE! New update! This chapter was pretty hard to write because I don't like staying serious for a long time so there is random humor near the end. Now after this chapter and the next chapter I might be updating kinda slowly. Maybe once on the weekends because school is starting in a week and I still haven't finished my summer projects...*laughs nervously* But anywho, who wants to do the disclaimer? *looks around* Ah! Mori! Will you do the disclaimer?**

**Mori:...Yeah. MissMadameM does not own Ouran High School Host Club or anything associated with it. She only owns her OC's.**

**...That was the most I've ever heard him say...**

**Hikaru: Why don't you-**

**Kaoru: ever ask us-**

**H&K: to do the disclaimer? **

**Um...Let's just start the chapter shall we?**

* * *

Chapter 2: Well, That's Unfortunate

When a person dies, they usually know where they'll end up, or at least where they want to go. But there are those that aren't sure. Those few end up in The Void. The Void is very plain; monochrome. The only things there are colorless grass and three doorways that provide the lost souls with a choice. Two of them are of course are the paths to Heaven and Hell; the third is a bit different. That particular door way leads you to what could be described as an alternate universe. Many ignore this option from fear of the unknown, but some chose to venture there and continue on.

Two young girls drifted up through the foggy ground, breathing softly as they laid on the translucent grass. One had dark brown hair that went past her chest, pale skin, and an athletic build. The other had dirty blonde hair that reached her chest, fair skin, and a petite build. Both were in thin, white dresses that went past their feet.

The brown haired one began to stir, _'Where am I? What happened to me? And why am I all wet?' _She looked over at the other girl and frowned, _'Oh yeah, __**that**__ happened.'_

* * *

_A red suburban spead down the road, windows rolled down, blasting music out into the open. There were a total of six girls in the car all singing along to whatever was playing. "I haven't been to the beach in so long! This is going to be great!" a familiar brown haired girl cheered from the passenger seat. "Ditto, I can't even remember the last time I was there!" another girl in the back said laughing. The others agreed with smiles on their faces. Summer had begun a week ago and none of the six had done anything so far, thus the weekend beach trip had been planned and executed._

_A girl with dirty blonde hair leaned forward and tapped on the drives shoulder, "Hey Cat how much farther?"_

_"Oh no, Sierra, you've done it this time," The brown haired girl smiled._

_"Megan, you have no room to talk." Sierra retorted playfully._

_"IN THREE…TWO…ONE…..WE'RE HERE!" Cat screamed. The girls cheered while they got their luggage and checked into the hotel._

_ The weekend was filled with tanning, surfing, and sandcastle building but all good things must end and soon it was time to go back home. They were just about to leave the parking lot when a corvette sped past, swerving all over the place, nearly hitting them._

_"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU DRUNKEN ASSHAT!" Megan screeched (Which was acceptable considering she was in the front of the car), "For Peats sake- Wait did I just foreshadow?" __**Yes, Megan, yes you did.**__ "Ok just making sure." _

_"Megan who are you talking to?" Cat and Sierra questioned simultaneously._

_"The Narrator." She replied simply. The others just shook their heads, seeing that this would probably happen again. "And getting back on the previous topic please don't drink and drive, it's a danger to yourself and others and it's also VERY illegal."_

_"Lemme guess, you're talking to the audience?" Sierra asked with a sarcastic underlying tone. Megan nodded looking ahead at the road with a blank expression._

_The rest of the trip was uneventful until they got on the last bridge. It was a two way road with one lane going toward the beach and one going away from it. The road was fairly empty considering that it was a Sunday night. What the girls failed to notice was a sleek black car barreling towards them, swerving wildly. At the last second Cat looked up in time to swerve out of the way. Unfortunately she didn't have time to move back onto the road because the car was already plummeting to the water below. The water filled the car rapidly as the girls unbuckled their seatbelts and got out of the car. At least most of them did; Sierra's seatbelt had gotten stuck and Megan tried to rip it out of the buckle. Once free the two girls swam as fast as they could, but to no avail . The oxygen was running out and their vision was hazy. Megan and Sierra could feel the water filling their lungs as the darkness enveloped them._

* * *

_'Ah yes that would explain we're wet save for the dresses_,' She thought. Sierra began to stir, breaking Megan out of her trance.

"Where are we?"

"In all honesty, Sierra, I really don't."

The girls stood up and began to wander aimlessly. Neither of them knew how long they had been walking seeing as Sierra didn't care and Megan's time assumptions were, to be frank, pure shit.

"HEY I CAN HEAR YOU!" **It would be a problem if you couldn't. **"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" **I can't do that, I'm The Narrator. I'm in everyone's head. It's not really a choice I can make. **"BUT YOU'RE THE NARRATOR YOU'RE THE ONE WRITHING THE STORY!" **Huh never thought about it that way. **"You make me want to die." **Well-** "_Again._" **Oh…..awkward….**

"Megan," Sierra said tenitivly, "Who are you screaming at this time? There's only us two here."

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID YOU WERE IN EVERYONE'S HEAD?!" **I am, I just can choose who can hear me and who can't. **"Ugg," Megan face palmed.

"Uhhh…"

"OH! Right sorry Sierra, I was fighting with The Narrator again," Megan rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"I'll believe that when I see it." Sierra deadpanned exasperatedly.

"Ok. One she's not an it, she's a _SHE_. Second you can't see her, she's just a voice that's in all of our heads." Megan explained.

**The kid's telling the truth. **"ASDFGHJKL;!" Sierra choked. **Bro are you ok?** "Uhm, m-maybe?" she said weakly. **Uhhh ok I'm just gonna go back and do my normal Narrator duties….later Meggers.**

"Later loser!" Megan waved to the sky laughing where she believed I- erm _The Narrator_ resided, "Hey Sierra-chaaaaaaaan! I found something!" Megan pointed to the right.

Sierra face palmed _'I swear she's bi-polar.' _She followed Megan's hand and was surprised to see three doorways off in the distance. The duo walked towards them and were astounded at the sight before them. The first door had what seemed to be a white marble spiral staircase going up, with golden light spilling out, as sweet music flowed through their ears. The second doorway was the complete opposite. There was a jagged and cracked obsidian staircase going down, with flames flickering through the cracks, as horrifying screams pierced their eardrums. The third and certainly most interesting doorway, in their opinion, had no staircase, but a pitch black hallway with multicolored strobe lights making it look like there was a giant rave going on as cheers and party music filled their heads. Megan inspected the doorways up close with a calculating expression on her face before turning to Sierra mentally asking for her choice. _'The third.'_ she thought. Megan nodded and they began walking.

Right before they walked through the threshold Sierra stopped causing Megan to give her a look, "Are you sure that this is what you want? The other two were clearly the doorways to Heaven and Hell, but this one- we have no clue what it could lead us to!"

"That's exactly why I chose it. This is my first real adventure, granted that we _did_ have to die for this to happen, but I think it just might be worth it." Megan smiled softly.

Sierra smiled back, "It's been a long time since I've seen you genuinely smile."

Megan nodded as they walked through, "Indeed is has, indeed it has."

* * *

**Soooooo, was it good? Was it bad? Was it neutral? Should I stop asking these obscure questions and finish the Authors Note?**

**Hikaru&Kaoru: Yes.**

**I THOUGHT I KICKED YOU OUT OF HERE!**

**H&K: Where is 'here' exactly?**

**Its my mind numbnuts. *pouts in corner***

**H&K: Aww don't be like that.**

**Kaoru: Maybe if-**

**Hikaru: you readers reviewed-**

**H&K: She'd get out of this funk.**

**That being said, see you next week!**


	3. Enter, Fangirl Sarah!

**Heeeeeeey! Triple M is back again! and this time with a- you guessed it- NEW CHAPTER! *confetti and balloons rain down from the sky as streamers float about* What? You're mad at me for not updating last Friday? *cowers behind laptop*You can't blame me! I was finishing my summer projects which I didn't finish till sunday -_- CURSE YOU PROCRASTINATION! To be honest I've been writing of chapters beforehand so I don't get behind like I have in Chaos Insured. But-**

**Ciel: Are you ever going to put up the third chapter or are you going to abandon it due to your "busy schedule"**

**HEY THATS UNCALLED FOR! And I don't abandon thing! I just take a really long time to get re-inspired!**

**H&K: Hey shorty, but out. This is our Fanfiction. **

**Stop being possessive There's no need to be rude!**

**Kaoru: But M-**

**Hikaru: you're our toy-**

**H&K: so why wouldn't we be possessive?**

**Ugh I'm not you toy, that's Haruhi, go mess with her.**

**Haruhi: Wha- No! You keep them!**

**I will if you do the disclaimer.**

**Haruhi: *sighs* If I must. MissMadameM does not own Ouran High School Host Club and if she did it wouldn't be as good.**

**HARUHI HOW COULD YOU!**

**Haruhi: *sighs* Since M is, uh, occupied at the moment I'll start the chapter. Let's get this over with.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter, Fangirl Sarah!

The moment they walked through the doorway disappeared from behind them and party goers materialized all around them. They hadn't been there for five seconds before Megan was sucked into a ridiculous conga line followed by Sierra. After about five minutes the pair somehow managed to get out of the never ending conga line and on to the dance floor which was, from the look of things, was the central point of the area. Megan began to look around to see if there was anyone she knew out of habit, but froze once her eyes landed on the middle of the dance floor.

"Uh, Sierra you sh-should really see this," Megan said with her voice shaking slightly.

Sierra turned and froze. The duo nearly pissed themselves. There, in the middle of the dance floor, spazzing all over the place, was their friend and fellow fangirl, Sarah.

"I"VE BEEN WAITING HERE FOR YOOOOOOOUUUU!" Sarah cheered.

"You've been waiting for us to drown to death on our way home from the beach and have a 33.333333333% chance of choosing this very room?" Megan asked accusingly.

"But of course! Well I didn't really wait for you to die like _that._ I was kinda hoping it would be peaceful, like mine was. Maybe dying in your sleep from some disease or something." Sarah responded nervously.

Megan nodded, jotting something in her notebook which, Sierra was _positive,_ hadn't been there before.

Sierra mentally face palmed and sweat dropped, "But how did _you_ get here?"

Sarah froze for a millisecond before putting on a fake smile, _'I really hope they didn't notice that.'_ But fate was not her side today. Megan became serious as she examined Sarah.

"Let's save that question for another time shall we?" Sarah said, hoping they would comply.

Megan looked over Sarah once more before doing a double take, "HEY HOW COME YOU GET NORMAL CLOTHES AND WE DONT?!" **Erm- well-**

"We're waiting," Sarah and Sierra chorused. **That was creepy.**

"Does it look like we care?" The three of them said irritably. **Humpf, well then I'll never give you normal clothes-**

"Fine, fine we give." Sierra sighed. **Good but you'll have to wait so I can work it into the plot somehow.** "Ok."

"So while you're here why don't I show you around?" Sarah smiled like that last conversation never happened.

"She seem more bi-polar since I last saw her."

"Like _you_ have room to talk, Megan," Sierra rebutted.

"On your left there's the Fictional Literature World, next to it is the Graphic Novel-verse. Oh! And to the right is the Movie World, and to the left of that is the Television World- Ah! This is….." Sarah blabbered on blending into the back ground noise as Megan looked eyes on a door Sarah had skipped over. It was a pair of plain and white double doors with silver handles and stained glass around the edges, but that's not what captured her attention. It was the soft voices that called out to her like a long lost friend of sorts. The world around her faded out, muffling the loud music, until it was her and the doors.

_Megan…_ another voice was calling for her.

_"Megan….."_

She turned her head around blindly, but to no avail; everything was a blurry mix of flashing colors.

"MEGAN!"

That last combination of voices broke her from her trance, clearing her vision and hearing. Megan turned to see her other two friends walking to her from the other side of the side of the room. "Hm? What happened?"

"I could ask you the same thing." Sarah smirked knowingly.

"Oh, that? Well I heard voices-" Megan started.

"That both worries and doesn't surprise me." Sierra butted in.

"Not those kind of voices, numbnuts. As I was saying I heard soft voices calling out to me whispering incoherent things to me. They were capivaing, everything kinda faded out. I didn't even notice y'all move on. And that's about it."

"In all honesty, I'm not surprised. The same thing happened to me when I first came here," Sarah explained, "It's pretty normal for the newbies."

"But what is it? What world does it lead to?" Megan asked. She had a strange sense of knowing in the pit of her stomach. Like she already knew Sarah's answer.

Sarah smiled, eyes sparkling, "I was waiting for you to ask. That my good friends it what every otaku dreams of, a place of what seemed to be only a fairytale, something we all have imagined about for lengths at a time, the place where dreams are made, our epitome of happiness, the holy grail of fangirls." Sarah slowly pushed the double doors open as Sierra and Megan gaped at the sight before them, "This is the Anime World!"

Needless to say the two girls nearly fainted. All their dreams had finally come true! It seemed to go on forever with random hallways and portal directories here and there. Megan, being the hyperactive nutcase that she is whenever she gets excited, decided it would be a great idea to grab the other two and take off to the closest directory, causing them all to trip, roll down an extremely long flight of stairs that were oh so conveniently placed _right _in front of the door, and faceplant a few feet from a nearest portal before they were able to detangle themselves from each other. Sarah began laughing and not to long after Megan joined in. Pretty soon the pair were laughing up a storm. Sierra glared at them half-heartedly and she watched the tears of joy stream down their faces. Some by-standers would stare for a bit before shaking their heads and smiling to themselves while others would chuckle softly as they walked past.

Once the dynamic duo calmed down, Megan looked up at the sign above the shiny pink portal double doors, _'Ouran High School Host Club- wait….WHAT?!'_ Megan then commenced in flailing all around, making Sierra and Sarah look at the sign to see what had made their friend act like a complete psycho.

"OH MY GLOB, MEGAN-" Sarah started, gasping.

"WE HAVE TO GO THERE NOW!" Sierra finished.

"Well what are we waiting for, LET'S GO!" Megan cheered.

"Hold up." Sierra said, grabbing her shoulder.

"What?"

"Our clothes." **Oh Shit.**

"YEAH! OH SHIT IS RIGHT!" Megan yelled, causing people to stop and look at her strangely. **Ehehe….next chapter?** "You better work it in there somehow! I'm tired of wearing these pixie dresses." **Pixie dresses? **"I have nothing against them, they're actually quite pretty," **But…?** "I JUST WANT SOME DAMN PANTS WOMAN! THAT'S ALL I WANT! And, ya know, the rest too…" **Next chapter promise.** Megan nodded.

Sarah took Megan's hand as she grabbed Sierra's, "This is it, _our_ new life."

"_Our_ chance to do what _we want_." Sierra continued.

"_Our_ adventure," Megan finished smiling, "Well what are we standing here for? Let's go!"

And with that last comment, the girls walked into their new life that is certain to be chocked full of surprises.

* * *

**How was it? I graciously ask of your opinion!**

**AND IF YOU TWO ASK WHY YOU AREN'T IN THIS CHAPTER I WILL DUCT TAPE YOU TO THE WALL!**

**H&K: You didn't have to be so rude.**

**Whatever. Till next time!**


End file.
